New Moons
by monae31891
Summary: Kagome comes out of well hearing voices that sound like moaning and groaning she walks toward to get a surprise to leaves her in tears. In this story kagome sees Rin as her pup for the many times she has saved her like in Inuyasha 3 or 2.
1. Chapter 1

New Moons

Kagome comes through the well swinging her bookpack over. She came back a week early so they could spend more time on shard hunting. While she is walking toward Kaede's hut, she hears voices that sounds like moaning, groaning, and talking being curious Kagome started walking towards the voices. As she got closer Kagome started to recognize the voices as Inuyasha and Kikyo .Kagome soon walked into a clearing where Inuyasha and Kikyo was only to see them on the ground but naked making doing this, they starting speaking.

Inuyasha: I love you kikyo

Kikyo: What about my shard detector

Inuyasha: She means nothing to me I want you

Kikyo: I love you to

Tears begun to fall down kagome's face as Inuyasha told kikyo how much he loved her. Kagome quickly ran out of the cleaning toward Kaede's hut. She got there told the other's what happened in the cleaning and said she was leaving. Kagome turned to leave only for Shippo to start crying.

Kagome: Whats wrong Shippo

Shippo: Are you leaving me mama you said you wouldn't abandon me.

Kagome(happy sigh): Would you like to go with me shippo

Shippo: Yes can I mama

Kagome: (smile) yes my pup you can come

Kagome and Shippo left Kaede's hut. They walked for almost two hours before they heard a ear piecing scream. They ran toward to scream and got there just in time to see a demon strike a small girl.

Kagome instinctly raised her bow and arrow and spoke in a cold voice"Nobody hurts my pup" her arrow flew true destroying the demon on contact. Rin raised her head seeing that the demon was gone. She looked to the left only to see kagome. She ran toward her screaming, "MAMA", kagome hugged Rin then tended to ther wound only to have to carry Rin since she fell asleep. After five hours of walking, Kagome set up camp putting an asleep Shippo & Rin in her sleeping bag that's when she sensed an evil presence coming her way. She placed a barrier around the children only to see the demon attack it. Kagome closed her eyes remembering the story her mom told her about her heritacy.

Flashback:

Kagome mother: baby girl you are now of age to know what you really are. Your father was no ordinary person he was a demon. My mother was Midoriko. She is your grandmother. When I was young she told of a prophecy that one day a child would be born in our family that will carry demon/miko blood in her when her powers grow strong enough she will change from human state to demon state but will still have the powers of priestess. She will be a demon priestess and her children will be the most powerful to ever walk the earth rivaling all the youkai lords combined. Kagome you are the only person in our family that has spiritual powers in these day and ages.

Kagome : mom what are you saying that im not human but a demon

Kagome mother: when your power is strong enough you shall become one the first one of your kind a demon priestess.

End Flashback

Kagome felt a surge go through her body as her power built up in her body. Kagome body begin to glow a bright gold the demon continued to pound the barrier. Kagome instantly purified the demon when her body started to glow brighter. The gold light started spiraling around her body faster and faster covering her from head to toe. When the light dimmed down, Kagome was no longer human. Her hair was now a honey gold with blue highlights it stopped right at her thighs.

Her eyes were now a sparkling sapphire blue with gold rims, her ears pointed, small waist, gold tail with blue tip ,sharp fangs, curves in all the right places, wide hips, round but, well toned stomach, and 36DD breast. She grew 4inches in height making her 6'1 she had two blue stripes on each cheek, wrist, ankles, and thighs. On her forehead was a gold cresent moon with a blue star. Kagome no longer had on her school uniform but instead a midnight blue kimono with splits on the side that go to mid thigh with a gold belt. Kagome looked down to see claws causing her to run to the nearest spring what she saw shocked her but made her happy cause now she would be able to protect the pups better. Kagome then smelled a demon coming in fast it was familiar….

Kagome and Shippo left Kaede's hut only to hear an ear piercing scream two hours later. They run towards the scream and got there just in time to see a demon strike a small girl.

Kagome instinctly raised her bow and arrow and spoke in a cold voice "No body hurts my pup" her arrow flew true destroying the demon on contact. Rin raised her head seeing that the demon was gone. She looked to the left only to see Kagome. She ran toward her screaming, "MAMA", kagome hugged Rin then tended to her wound only to have to carry Rin since she fell asleep. After five hours of walking, Kagome set up camp putting an asleep Shippo & Rin in her sleeping bag that's when she sensed an evil presence coming her way. She placed a barrier around the children only to see the demon attack it causing Kagome to a glow a bright gold the demon continued to pound the barrier. Kagome instantly purified the demon when her body started to glow brighter. The gold light started spiraling around her body faster and faster covering her from head to toe. When the light dimmed down, Kagome was no longer human. Her hair was now a honey gold with blue highlights it stopped right at her thighs.

Her eyes were now a sparkling sapphire blue with gold rims, her ears pointed, small waist, gold tail with blue tip ,sharp fangs, curves in all the right places, wide hips, round but, well toned stomach, and 36DD breast. She grew 4inches in height making her 6'1 she had two blue stripes on each cheek, wrist, ankles, and thighs. On her forehead was a gold cresent moon with a blue star. Kagome no longer had on her school uniform but instead a midnight blue kimono with splits on the side that go to mid thigh with a gold belt. Kagome looked down to see claws causing her to run to the nearest spring what she saw shocked her but made her happy cause now she would be able to protect the pups better. Kagome then smelled a demon coming in fast it was familiar….


	2. Chapter 2

New Moons

Sesshomaru Pov:

Sesshomaru is partoling his land when he picked up on a female in heat. She smelled of water lilies and lavender he came face to face with the most beautiful demoness only one problem she smelled like inuyasha's miko. He was about to turn and leave when she jumped him.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru she always had a crush on him but he never showed her any attention unless she got in the way of him attacking inuyasha. She figured since she was a demon now that he would want her so she jumped him ripping his clothes from his body. Sesshomau throw caution to the wind and began to strip her of her clothing. Lemon Alert: T hey started kissing slowing moving up and down each others body. Sesshomaru kissed kagome's belly then licked her breasts slowly before sucking on them. He then proceded to finger kagome spreading her wide. Kagome came twice before Sesshomaru put his staff in her making it fast to make it less painful since he could smell that she was a virgin. Lemon over. 2 hours later Kagome woke up sore.

She moved to get up only to see a arm around her waist. Kagome looked at the stripes and everything from last night came to her. Kagome quickly removed herself from sesshomaru and ran back to the pups stopping by a hot spring on the way to bath once throughly cleaned and less sore she went back to camp. Kagome saw that the pups was still asleep so she got dressed and got in the sleeping bag with them. Its been 3 months since she last saw Sesshomaru she masted her and the pups scent so they couldn't be found. She had mastered all her powers and was glad she still had her miko powers also allowing her to still sense and purify the shards. They had got 4 shards while traveling. Kagome looked at her pups playing then placed her hand on her belly that same night with Sesshomaru she had got pregnant the pups were due any day not which is why they are heading to Inuyasha's forest to see Kaede. An hour passed and kagome saw Kaede's hut , she walked to it with the children on each side of her.

Kaede walked out and searched her spirit the demoness wasn't out to harm anyone that's when she noticed Shippo and a small human girl on the demoness sides. Before she could speak the demoness spoke and said, Hi Kaede, Kaede smiled and open her arms Kagome ran to her the children following and explained everything that has happened except how she got pregnant but asked if she could stay until she gave birth. Kaede welcomed Kagome back and fixed a pot of soup for her and the children. Kagome and the children had been at Kaede for 3 days now and has made many friends. Kagome was watching the children play hide and seek when her water broke causing her to scream because of the large amound of pain she felt. The children ran and got Kaede who helped Kagome in the cottage on the futon.

2 hours laters 2 more pushes Kagome gave birth to 2 full blooded pups that were ten minutes apart. 1st to be born was a boy who was the spliting image of Sesshomaru except he had a gold tail instead of white. Kagome named him Kiro. 2nd to be born was a girl who was the spliting image of Kagome except her tail was white her name was Kira. But both pups had two cresent moons one gold, one blue that faced each other with a blue star in the middle. Its been 3 years since the pups were born Kagome is 19, Shippo is 10, Rin is 11, Kira and Kiro is 3. Kagome was cooking gumbo when she sensed someone watching them. She spoke in a voice that could break through ice, "come out and state your purpose".

Two tiger demons came out with armor on, a sword on their obi, and a headband on their forehead that had a blue cresent moon in the middle. The shorter of the two spoke" we noticed the pups had Lord Sesshomaru cresent moon and his scent and we need them to come to the castle or Lord Sesshomaru will lose his title Kagome raised her eyebrow meaning explain this time. The other tiger spoke its Lord Sesshomaru 300th birthday and if he doesn't have a mate or heir by the time the other lords get there he will lose everything he has worked so hard to keep. Kagome spoke take us to him 3 hours later they arrived at the castle and was escorted to sesshomaru…..


	3. Chapter 3

New Moons

Sesshomaru heard a knock on his door and spoke , "Come in". His guards walked walked in with Inuyasha's miko, 2 pups, 1 kitsune, and Rin. Sesshomaru opened his arms and Rin ran right into his arms. He picked her up then looked at Kagome and spoke ,"thank you for finding Rin". Kagome smiled and spoke ,"I came to introduce you to your pups. Kiro,Kira meet your father Sesshomaru , Taiyoukai of the West. Sesshomaru put Rin down then opened his arms, Hestitantly at first Kiro and Kira ran into his arms. He smelled them then nuzzled their cheek. The pups giggled Sesshomaru smiled for the first time and it wasn't a evil smile but a real one and spoke "Miko Kagome", well kagome will you be my intended mate its only for five days.

Kagome: Alright but only if you treat me as your equal

Sesshomaru: Deal

Pups: Daddy

Sesshomaru: Yes pups

Pups: we sleepy

Kagome: its time for their nap

Sesshomaru handed the pups to Kagomeand watched as she rocked them to sleep . Once they were asleep Sesshomaru showed Kagome to the pups room. Shippo followed Rin for he was sharing with her….

Day 1

All the lords arrive at castle to meet Sesshomaru mate and or pups.

Day 2

Host Sesshomaru Birthday Party

Day 3

Sesshomaru's mate is tested to see if she can handle political problems

Day 4

The lords show their approval by giving Sesshomaru and mate a gift

Day 5

Lords leave and return home


	4. Chapter 4

New Moons

Kagome was happy when the five days were up cause the Lords were getting on her nerves with their questions. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin, Kiro,Kira retired to bed the festivities done. Kagome read the children a bed time watching as they feeel asleep. She planned to leave tomorrow taking all the children but Rin with her. Tomorrrow, Kagome woke up, bathed, and got dressed. She went to the children's room and saw they wasn't there. Using her sense of smell she located them to Sesshomaru's study. Kagome walked in not knocking and walked up to her children and spoke "what are you doing here?".

Pups unison: telling Daddy Bye. Kagome looked at the children and could see they been crying. She spoke softly, " We're not leaving. The children hugged Kagome welling chanting, "Thank you mommy". Kagome smiled then sent the children to play once they were out of ear shot. Kagome spoke, " you are the father of my pups they want you in their life can we compromise."

Sesshomaru: Yes you'll become my mate

Kagome: Excuse me become your mate why

Sesshomaru: Because I love you koi

Kagome eyes widen when hearing this so before she could stop herself she jumped Sesshomaru kissing him like there was no tomorrow which led to them mating again


	5. Chapter 5

New Moons

10 years has passed since Kagome mated Sesshomaru they now have 4 other children quatrupliets: Kito, Kieko, Kija,and Kana. Shippo is mated to Rin they have 2 pups Shin, Shane, and another one on the way. Rin is hopeing for a girl. Kiro and Kira is now 13. Kira has a boyfriend and Kiro has a girlfriend. They plan to mate their girlfriend/boyfriend when they are old enough but until then they will stick to driving their parents crazy.

The End I hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

New Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters but I love sesshomaru thank you email me your opinions thank you and come again


End file.
